


Insert witty fic title about blowing here

by tally_hoed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Weekly Idol and my firm belief that Lay's sensitive neck is more than meets the eye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insert witty fic title about blowing here

Maybe announcing how sensitive his neck was on Weekly Idol had been a bad idea. Maybe he should have known better after the first incident back in China. Maybe Yixing should have thought it through before allowing himself to be tortured once again on a tv show. 

Trying to hide his oncoming boner in the van on the way back to the dorm, Yixing deliberates these thoughts wishing that he had taken Wufan’s earlier advice to think before speaking. Especially with the way Luhan is looking at him, glint in his eyes like he knows exactly what’s going on.  
Yixing swallows nervously before turning his attention to the window and trying not to think about what happened the last time Luhan had given him that look.  
It turns out that Yixing doesn’t have to worry about not thinking about it, as soon as they make it into the dorm Luhan has a grip on him and is pulling him towards the bathroom. 

“Hey! I had dibs on first shower Hyung!” Sehun’s whining does nothing to deter Luhan from shoving Yixing into the bathroom and locking the door behind them. 

“Lu… what are you doing?”

The apprehension he feels does nothing to stop his arousal and he plays with the hem of the shirt trying to hide it.

“Helping you with your problem. Is that okay?” The tone of his voice suggests that he knows Yixing won’t say no, so he takes a step forward and presses himself up against the younger boy.  
Yixing tongue darts out to wet his lips, noticing how Luhan’s eyes follow the movement. He lets out a groan when the blonde grinds against him and decides he really wouldn’t mind Luhan’s help. Wrapping his arms around the elder’s waist he pulls him close and presses their lips together. Fingers tug at his hair eliciting a groan and Luhan takes the chance to deepen the kiss, licking along his teeth and sucking on his tongue.  
The hands in his hair have moved down to his hips, fingertips brushing against skin and it feels so good he itches to get all the clothes out of the way. Luhan seems to get the message, helping Yixing out of his shirt before removing his own. Yixing makes a move to reattach their lips together but he ends up confused when Luhan holds him back. 

“Shower. We’re going to need background noise.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Yixing laughs at the motion, shucking off his pants while Luhan turns the shower on. Seconds later, Luhan deems the water warm enough and removes himself off his clothes before tugging Yixing into the shower with him.   
The brunette starts the kissing again, wanting to continue what they had going on before. Luhan sighs and moves his kisses down Yixing’s jawline before licking a strip up his neck. Despite the heat radiating from Luhan’s body and the stream of warm water hitting his back, Yixing shivers at the contact. Teeth nip at the sensitive skin, followed by a short puff of air and Yixing involuntarily shudders away letting out a yelp.   
Luhan just pulls him closer by the hips and laves warm wet kisses over his shoulder, neck and the spot just under his ear. Yixing quickly turns into a shivering mess and decides it really isn’t fair how Luhan isn’t affected by this as much as he is. He rubs against Luhan’s hips, working his hand down to start jerking the blonde off, throwing his head back as Luhan leaves a particularly hard bite on his collar bone. 

“That hurt.” He tries to sound angry but it comes out as more of whine, leaving Luhan to laugh affectionately at him before kissing over the bite mark.

“I’ll make it up to you.”

Yixing’s not sure if he likes the smirk Luhan gives him but he doesn’t complain when his mouth is suddenly busy again and there’s a hand twisting around his cock. Luhan manages to swallow his moans but there’s no hiding the noise he makes when he feels a finger slide between his ass cheeks. His body tenses at the intrusion and as if sensing his discomfort, Luhan whispers next to his ear “don’t worry, I’m not going to fuck you”. 

Yixing lets out a whimper when a second finger joins the first and he doesn’t know whether to move back onto the fingers inside him or thrust into the hand slowly jerking him off. Luhan decides for him by removing his hand from the younger’s cock and using it instead to pull his head closer to kiss him again. Shifting for better access to his mouth, they both groan at the feeling of their erections sliding against each other.   
The warmth in Yixing’s belly grows and he can’t help the repetition of luhan’s name slipping out of his mouth. Luhan twists his fingers in response and Yixing’s voice grows louder, the sound no longer being muffled by Luhan’s mouth, seems to echo in the room. It becomes too much for the brunette and the steady puff of Luhan’s breath on his neck combined with the constant press against his prostate sends Yixing to his completion. He gives out a yell and slumps against Luhan as his body shakes. 

He whines at the loss of contact as Luhan moves his hand away, instead using his arms to keep Yixing from slumping to the floor. As he eases from his high, he can feel Luhan’s cock still hard against his hip.   
Regaining his composure he tilts his head up for a kiss before sliding to his knees and taking Luhan in his mouth. It’s not something he does often, but he remembers how Luhan likes it and soon enough the hands threading through his wet hair begin to tug harder. Moans spill from Luhan’s lips and Yixing looks up, eager to see how he’s finally affecting the other.   
Luhan’s hips stutter as he comes, Yixing pulling away to watch the white get washed away with the water. Despite how uncomfortable shower sex can be, at least there’s no need for a clean up afterwards. They share a few more kisses before turning the water off and stepping out to dry off. A loud banging at the bathroom door catches them by surprise.

“Are you done fucking yet? I’d really like to shower!” Sehun hollers at them, continuing his steady stream of fists against the door.   
Yixing shakes his head and catches Luhan’s eye, a thoughtful look in his gaze. He’s almost afraid to ask.

“What?”

“I was just thinking, is it just your neck that’s sensitive to blowing?” The question seems harmless enough, but Yixing can’t help but tease his friend.

“There are other places, but I guess you’ll have to find out where for yourself.” He leaves Luhan standing there, mouth unhinged as he exits the room, towel hung firmly around his waist.


End file.
